Summer Road Trip
by EO-Hiphuggers
Summary: So, I know it's still fall, but I decided to cheer you readers up with some summer fun in the form of RaiN! What will happen when Ryan & Natalia take a summer vacation together for a 3 weeks? I suck at summary's, but read to find out! Please R&R!  D
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Road Trip- Ryan & Natalia**

**A/N: Okay guys, now I know it is still fall, and it's dull and cloudy outside, and probably snowing or raining, but I thought I could cheer you readers up with some sunny weather and some RaiN fun! Okay, so I came up with this story after visiting Orlando, FL and the states for the first time EVER during summer 2010, and decided to write a pretty nifty story tonight after reading some awesome RaiN FF's! Hehe =D ENJOY! =D**

Tuesday 17th July 2011, 1:45pm

Natalia Boa Vista had been working extremely hard these past few months on a really big case that had finally been cracked, and now she could relax and unwind, as her three week summer vacation started on Friday.

She was heading up toward Orlando for a few weeks to chill and relax, as she thought she really deserved a break. She was just finishing filing away some lab reports when Ryan opened the door. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Nat, I was hoping you could run this for me?" Ryan held out the boxed swab. Natalia took it from him. "Sure, no problem, I'll do it for you now, if you want to wait?" Ryan folded his arms and smiled. "No problem, thanks Nat."

Natalia put on latex gloves and took the swab out of the box. Using surgical scissors, she cut the top of the swab and popped it into a test tube. She added some chemical to the test tube and shook it. She placed it in the DNA analyzer and pressed a button.

As the machine got to work, Natalia taped a few keys on the keyboard awaiting the results. Ryan had been watching her as she processed the evidence. He smiled and Natalia saw it. "What has you so happy?" She replied also smiling. Ryan leaned on the desk with his two hands. "I'm officially on vacation for three weeks as of Friday." The grin on his face grew bigger. Natalia chuckled. "Well Ryan, guess what? Ditto." Natalia's smile matched the one on Ryan's face.

Ryan went back to casually folding his arms. "So are you doing anything or going anywhere nice?" Natalia hit a few more keys on the keyboard, and a page of results shot out of the printer. She popped it into a brown case folder and held it in her hands. "Well, I've planned to go up toward Orlando for the three weeks and just relax and unwind; maybe hit the beach, do some shopping, enjoy a pina colada at sunset." Her and Ryan both laughed. "How about you?"

Ryan shrugged. "I hadn't really planned on doing anything apart from maybe relaxing at home and catching up on Ellen that I recorded last week." Natalia raised an eyebrow at Ryan who realized what he had just said. He gave a man-ly cough. "I mean, maybe relax with a root beer and play some Black Ops." Natalia couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and she burst out laughing, and Ryan joined in with her.

When the mental image of Ryan sitting watching Ellen has subsided from both their minds and when they could breathe again, Natalia thought of a great idea. "Hey Ryan, you know, I'm going up toward Orlando by myself, and you're more than welcome to come with me if you want to?"

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Really? I mean, you know, I don't want to spoil your plans or anything."

"No," Natalia said, swatting the idea away with her hand, "It would be fun to have some company."

"Well, if you're sure," Ryan said looking at Natalia, who nodded and smiled, "Okay, sounds like it could be a lot of fun."

Natalia rushed around the desk and hugged Ryan, catching him off guard. "Oh, thank you!" She let go off Ryan and continued "I'll text you what I had planned this evening? And you can text me any things you want to do while we're there?"

Ryan nodded, and after just getting hugged by Natalia, his mind was kind of turned to slush. So he just nodded and began to head out of the lab. Natalia stood there slightly in shock of what she had done and the way in which she had just grabbed Ryan and hugged him.

When she came to her senses, she realized she was still holding Ryan's DNA results. She chased after him calling his name. It took a minute for this to register with Ryan. "RYAN!" Natalia finally had caught up with him. "I forgot to give you these results."

Ryan cautiously took the results from Natalia, and he smiled. "Oh, Thanks." As she was giving him the results, their hands touched, and both their heads shot up to meet each other's eyes. After a few seconds, they broke from their gaze. "Well, I should get back to work." Natalia gestured, not moving from where she was standing. "Me too." Ryan replied, not moving from where he was standing either.

As Natalia went to move past Ryan, he moved the same way. Ryan and Natalia both chuckled nervously. As Natalia went to move passed him the other way, Ryan moved the same way too." They both chuckled, and Natalia stood to one side gesturing to Ryan to go past.

When he did, she continued on her way back to the lab. _'Woah, that was weird,'_ she thought,_ 'Why did I feel like that? It's only Ryan; the guy I've worked with for 5 years who is like my bestest friend besides Calleigh.'_ She swatted the thoughts away again with her hand, and went back to work on filing away DNA reports without giving it another thought.

Ryan however, couldn't get Natalia off his mind. He had just put the report into the evidence box and was now in the locker room getting ready to go home. He was so excited about their trip together, because he had really liked Natalia now for some time; even thought he would NEVER do anything about it because she was his best friend, but he was looking forward to spending time with just her for three weeks.

He stared into his locker with thoughts of Natalia on his mind, until he was startled from his thoughts by Delko at the locker room entrance. "Hey Wolfe, you ready to go for that drink?" Ryan nodded and hurried up getting his stuff ready to go home. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside at Calleigh's car in 2."

With that, Delko was gone and Ryan had just put the last few things into his gym bag. A picture of him and Natalia on his locker room door caught his eye. He looked at it, and how happy both he and Natalia looked. She looked gorgeous as always, and Ryan remembered back to how happy he had felt at that moment when the picture was taken; having this beautiful woman on his arm. He took one last glance at the photo and smiled as he shut the door and headed outside to catch up with Eric for a drink and a game of darts.

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, Eric and Calleigh are a couple already in my story, and the reason they were meeting at Calleigh's car was because she was dropping off Eric and Ryan as they were going to have a drink. Also, I would love to hear what you guys think, so please R&R! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Road Trip- Ryan & Natalia**

**A/N: Hey Guys! So I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! =D This one will hopefully be just as good =D ENJOY! =D**

Tuesday 17th July 2011, 8:27pm

Natalia was lying on the sofa in sweat pants and an abs top. Her hair was thrown back in a messy bun. She had just came home from her daily run twice around the block and was now relaxing with a blanket draped over her channel surfing. She had just settled on a movie that was coming on in fifteen minutes. She had just decided to go and take a quick shower when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it.

"Ryan, hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, ushering for him to come in. Ryan couldn't help but find his eye being drawn to her perfectly toned abs, and then suddenly he snapped out of it before she caught him staring. He closed the door behind him. "Eh, I was thinking about what you said earlier about the trip, and I found a few brochures of places to visit and I thought we could both look through them, and maybe decide on some things to do, plus, I brought pizza, and wine." Ryan smiled and held out the pizza box in one hand and the brochures in the other.

Natalia's face lit up. "Oh, Ryan, that sounds great. You wanna go through and get us some glasses while I take a quick shower?" Ryan nodded and went through to the living room where he sat the pizza box down on the coffee table. He took the bottle of wine and went through to the kitchen and opened a few cupboards looking for some wine glasses.

Natalia had just gotten dressed and finished towel drying her hair. She ran her hands through it, scrunching it as she went. She tidied up her bathroom before heading back downstairs to find Ryan pouring out two glasses of wine in the kitchen. Ryan handed one of the glasses to her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even without any makeup on. Ryan smiled to himself, and then held his glass up to Natalia. She clinked her glass of his and smiled.

They went through to the living room and left the movie on in the background as they ate pizza and flicked through brochures, making a short list of things they wanted to do on their trip. Natalia showed Ryan what she had already compiled a list of when she thought she was going by herself. They added all those to their list, as Ryan really wanted to do them as well.

After they had finished organizing and finalizing their trip, they both sat back on the sofa with their glasses of wine, and started watching the end of the movie. Natalia turned to Ryan, who also turned to face her. "Ryan, I'm so happy that you're coming on this trip with me." She smiled shly and subtlety batted her eyelashes at him. She took a sip from her wine glass. Ryan also smiled shly. "Well, I'm really happy too, because I'm getting to spend three weeks with my best friend," He stared into his wine glass and quietly whispered, "and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else." Natalia pretended she didn't hear that, but she smiled to herself at what he had just said. She looked over at Ryan who was staring at her.

They were both getting lost in each other's eyes, when they both snapped out of it. Ryan quickly looked at his watch. "Erm, Nat, eh, I should go, it's late." Ryan sat his wine glass on the table, and got up to leave. Natalia walked him to the door. He turned around at her and smiled. He opened the door. "Ryan," Natalia said causing Ryan to stop and turn around again. "Thanks for tonight, I had fun." She moved toward him and gave him a gently kiss on the cheek.

Neither of them dared to breathe after that. Ryan turned and walked away quickly before Natalia saw his face going red. She shut the door and leaned against it. _'Did I just kiss him? I did. Why did I just do that?'_ She went into the living room and lifted the two glasses and the pizza box off the coffee table and took them into the kitchen to wash them in the sink and put the box in the bin. She was staring out the window at the full moon while washing the glasses, when there was another knock at the door. She dried her hands and went to answer it.

When she opened the door, Ryan grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away when he realized what he had just done, and left without saying another word leaving a very stunned Natalia at the doorway. She must have stood there for five minutes without moving. _'Did that JUST happen!' _She could still taste Ryan's lips on hers. She shut the door, went to dried the glasses and put them away. She locked up her house and went to bed.

Natalia was lying in her bed, replaying the events that had played out during the day with Ryan. The more she thought about him, the more she couldn't sleep. _Did she have a crush on Ryan? No, that couldn't be it…could it? No…No way. Well, maybe? She had never thought of Ryan like that before, he had always just been her best friend who looked out for and protected her…and she loved him. NO! He was her work colleague and partner out in the field…who she loved. NO! God, why can I now not think of Ryan in a sentence without the words who I love on the end of it? Anyways, even if I did LOVE Ryan…which I'm not saying I do, because to be honest, I just don't know if I do; like when do you ACTUALLY know if you love somebody? Anyways, even if I DID, he probably doesn't feel the same way…but then he did kiss me…that was maybe because I kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek…_

Natalia's mind continued on like this until eventually she managed to drift off to sleep, while Ryan still on her mind.

Ryan's house wasn't too far from Natalia's, so when Calleigh dropped him home earlier, he had just walked to Natalia's. He stared up at the full moon thinking about how stupid he thought he had just been. _RYAN! What did you just do? She probably thinks that you're an idiot! OhMyGod! Ryan, you work with her! She's your partner. Although, she did kiss you first…but that was a friendly kiss on the cheek, not what you just did… you've probably scared her off now you know that? God. Natalia is your colleague…who you love. NO! Natalia is just another woman at the office who you work with, and happen to be best friends with…and you love her. NO! WAIT! Do I? Do I LOVE Natalia? Oh My God, This is all so confusing. I hope I haven't made things awkward between us…_

Ryan's thoughts continued on like this until he got home. He was so tried from all the thinking, that when he got home, he locked up his house and when straight to bed, with Natalia still on his mind. Tomorrow might be awkward at work, but Ryan had a way to fix it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't confuse you all too much! =D Please R&R =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Road Trip- Ryan & Natalia**

**A/N: Hey! =D I want to start by saying a big thank you to **_**Emmilyyx5o**_** and **_**Wolvista**_** for reviewing! I really appreciate your comments =D This next chapter is dedicated to you guys, and I really hope it lives up to your expectations =D (See, if you review, you get a chapter dedicated to you!) hehe ENJOY! =D**

**BTW, I don't own the characters except for Julia (who is based on me)! Also, the scene at the end of this chapter is based on a scene I saw in L&O: SVU between Elliot and Olivia, because I just thought that it fit perfectly! =D**

Wednesday 18th July 2011 5:22am

The elevator opened, and Natalia walked over to the sign-in desk. A young officer of about 5 foot 3, with dark green eyes, and thick, curly brown hair approached her.

"Good morning Julia, how are you?" Natalia asked as she took the sign-in sheet from Julia. She noticed that Ryan had already signed in.

"I'm very well, thank you Natalia, what about yourself?" Julia replied handing Natalia her CSI ID lanyard.

"I'm fantastic, because I'm on vacation for a few weeks as of Friday." Natalia replied as she began to walk toward the locker room. She heard Julia chuckle as she left the desk.

She opened her locker, and put her handbag away, and put her gun holster on her trousers. She put her gun in the holster and shut the door. She put the lanyard round her neck and headed toward her lab.

Ryan had been in the lab from 4:30am this morning as he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind after yesterday. He happened to look up from what he was working on when he saw Natalia walking down the corridor. He whipped off his latex gloves and walked out to meet her. He met her just as he stepped outside the lab.

Natalia's heart started to beat really fast when she saw Ryan coming toward her.

"Natalia, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryan asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Sure," Natalia replied trying not to sound too nervous. Ryan casually folded his arms and looked at the floor.

"Look, about last night," he said quietly, looking up into her eyes for a split second, "I'm really sorry. I know it's no excuse, but I think I had a bit too much to drink and it kind of clouded my judgment, and I shouldn't have done what I did, and I just wanted to apologize."

Natalia tried to look everywhere except at Ryan, "No, look forget about it. It was my fault, not yours," she then whispered, "I shouldn't have kissed you first; I probably gave you the wrong idea. I'm sorry; I think the wine went to my head."

Natalia smiled at him and went to walk on past him when he gently grabbed her arm. He looked her in the eye. "Things aren't going to be awkward between us are they?"

Natalia shook her head, somehow getting the courage to look him in the eye. "No, course not."

Ryan nodded and Natalia headed to work on whatever she was away to do. Ryan went back into the lab and continued working.

**Wednesday 18****th**** July 2011 10:30am**

Horatio had called a meeting in the break room to hand out cases. The whole team was sitting on both sofas and Horatio stood in the middle of the room and began talking about the cases. He partnered Eric and Calleigh together and he partnered Ryan and Natalia together. Horatio told Walter that he would be working with him. He passed around the case files and sent his team off to work.

Ryan and Natalia where heading down in the elevator to the CSI parking garage. They were discussing the case and playing 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who won the keys to drive them to the scene. As usual, Natalia won again. When the elevator opened, they went and got into the hummer and began the drive to the scene.

They pulled up at an abandoned warehouse in the downtown district of Miami. The place was swarming with patrol car that had secured the entire scene. They lifted their kits out of the back of the hummer and set to work.

Ryan went over to look at the area around the body just outside the warehouse door, while Natalia headed into the warehouse to see what evidence she could find. She headed into the warehouse and realized it was very dark. She took her flashlight from her kit and turned it on. Something at the back wall of the warehouse caught her eye, so she went to take a look at it. She thought heard something, and immediately turned around. Nothing there. Natalia thought she was imagining it, so she turned around again, and continued to look at whatever was on the back wall. That's when she felt something hit her.

Ryan heard the shuffling about inside the warehouse and that's when he decided that something wasn't just right. He cautiously approached the warehouse door, and that's when he saw Natalia standing in the shadows facing him, looking absolutely terrified. Ryan knew something was up. He walked through the door slowly. "Natal..."

That's when she was marched forward by a hooded figure dressed in black jeans, a black hoodie and a black bandana around his face. He was holding a gun to Natalia's head. Ryan quickly drew his gun. "DROP YOUR WEAPON AND LET HER GO!" He shouted.

The figure pushed the gun harder into Natalia's temple. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that this wasn't going to be her last few moments alive.

"LET CSI BOA VISTA GO!" Ryan shouted, trying to not let the fear that was building inside him appear evident in his voice. The figure moved a few steps closer toward Ryan with Natalia still at gun point in front of him.

"You talking to me?" He snarled and tightened his grip on the gun that was pressed firmly against Natalia's skull. Some patrol officers had filtered in behind Ryan, also with their guns drawn.

"Ryan," Natalia whispered softly as she tried very hard not to let the tears brimming in her eyes fall. Both Ryan and Natalia forgot that everyone else was with them as they both spoke to each other in a whisper. "Do what you have to do."

"Natalia, I'm going to get you out of this." Ryan whispered back.

"Ryan, he's not going to drop the gun, so you have to shoot him."

"I don't have a clean shot." Ryan shifted his gun up and down slightly trying to get a clean shot, with no joy.

"Ryan, it's okay." Natalia had a few tears trickling down her face as she nodded slowly. Ryan had tears brimming in his eyes. He was quiet for a minute before he continued.

"I'm sorry." He said blinking rapidly trying to see through the water in his eyes.

"If I was in your position, I'd do the same thing." Natalia whispered softly, believing that she was thinking the same thing a Ryan.

They both just stared into each other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation. Natalia took one last look at Ryan, before slowly closing her eyes. A few more tears trickled down her face. That's when the fatal shot rang out.

**A/N: Okay, so not to leave you in too much suspense or anything LOL =D BTW, If you want to check out the scene that last section of this chapter was based on, you can check out this video on my youtube page, by typing together_ w w w. youtube_ followed by:_ .com/watch?v=lb3ibFsGEXE_**

**Again, Please R&R! =D Many Thanks =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Road Trip- Ryan & Natalia**

**Hey Guys! If you checked out the video link at the end of the last chapter, you might have some idea of what may be coming up in this chapter. Again, thanks to****_Emmilyyx5o_ ****and _Wolvista_ for reviewing!**** Hopefully a few questions will get their answers in this chapter- think about it! =D ENJOY! Remember PLEASE R&R! =D**

RECAP: _They both just stared into each other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation. Natalia took one last look at Ryan, before slowly closing her eyes. A few more tears trickled down her face. That's when the fatal shot rang out._

**Wednesday 18th July 2011 12:05pm**

Natalia Boa Vista thought her entire world was spinning in slow motion. All she could see was darkness as she replayed those last few minutes over and over again double speed in her mind.

Ryan had just watched Natalia and the gunman crash to the floor. A patrol officer had used the shadows to his advantage while Ryan and Natalia had their conversation, and had managed to get close enough to the gunman in order to take him out with one swift direct shot.

Ryan quickly put his gun back in his holster and ran to Natalia's side. He put his left hand under her head to lift her up slightly. He put his right hand on her face and cupped her cheek. "Natalia" he whispered softly, terrified of not hearing an answer. There was blood on her shirt, and Ryan feared the worst.

Natalia's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the first thing she saw was Ryan's frightened brown eyes staring down at her. Everything around her sounded distorted; the sound of sirens, people's footsteps, voices, but everything quickly zoomed back into reality, and all she could hear was Ryan's voice asking, "Talia, are you hit?"

"No." was all she managed to say. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and moved his right hand from her face and gently put it around the front of her waist. He held her close to him and sighed deeply; almost as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. After a few seconds, he let go off her and helped her to her feet.

As Ryan helped her up, Natalia felt like her legs were going to give way underneath her. She gripped Ryan's arms tightly to stop herself from falling. As Ryan took her arm and put his other hand around her back in order to guide her to the entrance of the warehouse, Horatio somehow appeared in front of them.

"Mr. Wolfe, is she okay?"

"Yeah H, she wasn't hit, but I'm going to take her over to the paramedics there and get her checked out."

"Okay Mr. Wolfe and I want you to take her home after she gets checked out, because she seems very shaken up."

"Okay, I'm on it H."

Ryan guided Natalia over to the back of the ambulance, where she sat down on the edge of it, and let the paramedic check her out. Ryan had left her for a minute while she got checked out, and that's when she heard him shouting at some patrol officers.

"YOU SAID THE CRIME SCENE WAS SECURE! SHE," Ryan pointed over Natalia's direction, "COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Natalia couldn't help but love how caring and overprotective Ryan was being toward her; it was really sweet.

At that point, Horatio appeared beside Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, let me deal with this. Go and take Miss Boa Vista home."

Ryan stormed away from the patrol officers and back toward Natalia just as the paramedic finished checking her over. "All clear, you're going to be fine." Natalia thanked the paramedic, and began to stand up. The shakiness in her legs had gone, and she walked with Ryan over to the Hummer. He opened the passenger door for her, and she climbed in. He went around to the driver's side, and got in. Natalia gave him the keys from her pocket and her started the engine, and drove away from the scene.

They stopped by the lab on their way back to Natalia's, so Natalia could get her bag and keys and sign out for the day. Ryan had also signed out for a bit which he had cleared with Horatio, just to make sure Natalia was okay.

The ride back to Natalia's was quite with both of them still in shock at what had happened. Ryan looked over to check on Natalia, and noticed she had dosed off to sleep. He smiled, and continued driving back to her place.

When Ryan pulled up outside Natalia's, he shut off the engine and smiled. He gently rubbed her arm. "Natalia," he soothed, "you're home."

She opened her eyes and got used to the light again. Ryan was already making his way around to her door to help her out of the car. He closed the door after her and followed her into her house.

Natalia flopped onto the sofa and curled up on her right side. Ryan sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. They both just stared at each other. "Natalia, are you okay?"

Natalia looked down at the floor quickly before answering, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just a little bit shaken up, and tired."

Ryan nodded and pulled at blanket at the other end of the sofa up over her. He brushed some stray hairs that had fallen in her face. "You should get some sleep; I'll call round later to check on you." With that Ryan began to head to the living room door. Natalia called after him. "Ryan?" Ryan turned around to look at her. "Thank you," she said almost in a whispered. Ryan smiled, and headed out of her place and back to the lab.

Natalia shut her eyes, and drifted up into a peaceful sleep. Today had really taken a lot out of her.

**Wednesday 18th July 2011 6:15pm**

Natalia awoke to the sweet smell of coconut and chicken coming from her kitchen. She slowly lifted the blanket of her, and got up from the sofa. She walked slowly to the entrance of her kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. There was Ryan, cooking. He looked up when he heard the floor creek and smiled at her.

"Err, I hope you don't mind, but I made you some stir-fry."

"No, I'm actually really hungry." She smiled and walked further into the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help? She replied leaning against the counter and staring at him.

"Nope, everything is just about ready."

Natalia hopped up onto a stool at the counter, and Ryan plated up the food. He passed her a plate. "What would you like to drink?"

"Erm, just some water please."

Ryan opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water. He handed one to her, and sat down beside her at the counter. They both began to eat, and they talked a little about the case and about what had happened in the day. "Ryan, this is delicious. I didn't know you were such a good cook."

Ryan chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

They finished eating and enjoying their food while making some conversation like before.

**Wednesday 18th July 2011 7:45pm**

When they had both finished up eating and had finished their conversation, Ryan turned to Natalia. He took her two hands that were resting in her lap in his hands. "Natalia, I'm really glad you're okay," He stared into her eyes and began caressing the back of her hands with his thumbs. They both stared in each other's eyes, and after a few seconds of just silence, and staring in each other's eyes, Ryan got up and without letting go of her hands, he moved closer to her.

His forehead was touching hers and his nose was touching hers. They're lips were literally touching, and all Natalia would have to do is move her head forward slightly, and both them would be kissing. "I don't know what I would do without you." Ryan whispered. He leaned in a little more and pressed his lips gently against Natalia's. She closed her eyes, but kissed him back.

They both deepened the kiss, and Ryan let go of her hands and put his hands on her waist. She was standing now too, and Ryan had her pinned between him and the counter. She had one of her hands tangled in his hair and the other caressing his neck. Just when things were getting interesting, the phone rang.

Natalia broke off the kiss from Ryan's lips, and leaned to the right of where he had her pinned, and picked up the phone. She answered the call.

"Hello…Hey Calleigh, no, I'm fine." She continued to flirtatiously smile at Ryan who was still had her pinned against the counter.

"Hmm, erm, sure, what time…?"

Ryan mouthed to Natalia, "What's happening?" and Natalia mouthed back, "Calleigh is coming over to make sure I'm okay." Ryan nodded his head. He leaned forward and whispered into her other ear causing her heart to race once again, "I better go." She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek. He grabbed his jacket, and turned around to face her. She was still on the phone talking away to Calleigh, but she was watching his every move. He smiled at her, and headed up the hallway and out the front door.

**Wednesday 18th July 2011 8:15pm**

Natalia had just finished the washing up, and she couldn't help but stare at the spot where her and Ryan had been little under half an hour ago, she smiled and replayed the entire dinner in her head. When she was just getting to the good part, there was a knock at the door. _'Calleigh has great timing.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She answered the door to find Calleigh standing with a box of her favourite chocolates and a huge smile plastered across her face. "I come bearing gifts." She beamed, and handed the chocolates to her. Natalia chuckled and stepped back to let her come in. "Thank You." She shut the door and they both went through and flopped on the sofa and flicked on the TV.

"I just dropped by to make sure you where okay." Calleigh said turning slightly to face Natalia.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying very hard not to let a huge smile spread across her face. "Where's Eric?"

"I dropped him off at Ryan's about 10 minutes ago. They're both going to watch a baseball game." Calleigh noticed how Natalia's face lit up at hearing Ryan being mentioned. "Okay, WHAT is going on?" Calleigh asked folding her arms, intriguingly.

"Why would you think there is something going on?" Natalia asked trying to put on her best poker/ innocent face.

"Natalia, don't lie to me because you suck at it."

Natalia began to fiddle and fidget with her thumbs, as she staring at the TV in front of her. She could sense that Calleigh was still staring at her. "I erm," her voice went pretty quiet, "I made out with Ryan."

Calleigh's mouth went slightly ajar and her eyes grew wide, "WHAT!"

"And not for the first time." Natalia added casually.

"WHAT!" Calleigh replied again with the same expression on her face. She turned around to face Natalia and folded one leg underneath her and kept the other one on the floor. Natalia did the same. It was as if they were teenagers again at a sleepover discussing about boys.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Calleigh squealed. Natalia opened the chocolates and let Calleigh have the first pick. She then continued to tell Calleigh everything that had happened in the past two days.

By the time she had almost finished telling her best friend everything, they had both eaten nearly all of the chocolates. Calleigh sat there in completely shock.

"Oh and by the way Calleigh, you have excellent timing" Natalia said sarcastically as she began to giggle. Calleigh looked at her confused but interested. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when you rang earlier, me and Ryan were…"

"OhMyGod!" Calleigh gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

Natalia just laughed and Calleigh joined in. "So does this mean you guys are officially dating? Cause if so, Eric owes me a hundred bucks."

"What?" Natalia asked surprised.

"Me and Eric had a bet to see how long it would take you two to hook up because you are both perfect for each other."

Natalia looked at the floor deep in thought. "Really? I mean, Ryan is my best friend, besides you, and up until the other day, I never thought of him as anything more, but now…I just don't know what happening. It's like I'm falling for him or something but I don't know it yet."

"Natalia, I've seen the way you look at him, and how he looks at you, and there is definitely a sparkle between you. Horatio told me about how he was with you today at the warehouse and how tore up about everything he was. He really thought he'd lost you today."

"Calleigh, I don't know for sure how I feel, but I just know that I need him in my life."

"Natalia, tell me this, tell me exactly how you felt today when you and Ryan were making out?"

Natalia looked down at the floor.

"Natalia, answer the question…please?"

Natalia looked back at her best friend. She smiled the biggest smile that Calleigh had ever seen. "Calleigh, honestly, I don't think I've ever been happier."

Calleigh put her hand on her friend's knee. "Natalia, I think you know your answer to exactly how you feel." Calleigh stood up, and Natalia stood up a few seconds after her." They both headed to the door as it was late. Calleigh hugged her best friend. "And before you ask, everything you've just told me is staying between you and me." It was as if Calleigh could read her mind. "Thank You." Natalia replied.

**Wednesday 18th July 2011 11:22pm**

Natalia was lying in bed when a thought dawned on her. How was she going to get to work in the morning since her car was still at the lab. She thought she should text Ryan.

_**To: Ryan**_

_**From: Natalia**_

_**11:24pm**_

_Hey, can u pik me up in the mrning? x_

_**To: Natalia**_

_**From: Ryan**_

_**11:26pm**_

_Sure, np, pik u up arnd 5am? xx_

_**To: Ryan**_

_**From: Natalia**_

_**11:28pm**_

_Dat wud b gr8 thnk you. Oh yeah, so how was th game? xxx_

_**To: Natalia**_

_**From: Ryan**_

_**11:30pm**_

_Cal tld u didn't she? Game was gud. Eric askd hw u wer; didn't tell him wat happend tho. xxxx_

_**To: Ryan**_

_**From: Natalia**_

_**11:32pm**_

_Oh ok. Cal knws but she says she wnt tell anybody. xxxxx_

_**To: Natalia**_

_**From: Ryan**_

_**11:34pm**_

_Hey, it's ok wiv me, if it's ok wiv u. =) Gonna go tho, need sleep; Eric kept me busy! ;D Plus making out with a beautiful, smart, sexy brunette took its tole on me- did I tell u about her? ;D Talk 2 u in th mrning, g'night gorjawus xxxxxx_

Natalia had to chuckle at that last text but at the same time she stared at it in awe. Ryan was such a sweetheart. She actually couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and then on Friday she got to spend an entire three weeks with him. The only thing that she couldn't get her head around was did _this mean they were now officially a couple? _

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Turned out completely different in parts as to what I had originally intended to write LOL =D Remember please review, and all that's left to say is TBC =D**

**PLUS! CSI: NY starts back in the UK this Saturday (8****th****) at 9:40pm on Channel 5, then on Monday (10****th****) GLEE is back on E4 at 9:00pm and then on Tuesday (11****th****) CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION is back on Channel 5 at 9:00pm! Can you tell I'm excited? It's going to be a good week! =P**

**PLEASE R&R! =D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Road Trip- Ryan & Natalia**

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Wolvista, for her AMAZING comment that made me smile! =D I really hope you ENJOY this chapter! =D I also want to say a big thank you to Emmilyyx5o and Gooniegirl3333 for taking the time to review too =D**

**Thursday 19th July 2011 4:58am**

Ryan had just knocked on Natalia's door and was waiting for her to answer. "Good morning," he chirped with his best flirtatious smile. Natalia stepped out onto the porch and locked the door, when she turned around; Ryan gently put his hands around her waist. She felt a bit strange putting her arms around his waist too because this was still quite new to her, but she went with it.

Ryan and Natalia were both invading each other's personal space now. "I had fun last night." He said softly and gently brushed his lips against hers. Natalia exhaled gently; she loved how Ryan made her heart race. "Me too," She admitted shyly, batting her eyelashes at him. She looked at her watch. "Ryan, we need to get going, otherwise we're going to be late."

Ryan nodded. He wouldn't be able to get this close to her probably for the rest of the day. As they were walking to the car, Ryan casually suggested, "Now, I know you probably still have packing to do, but how would you like to go to dinner and a movie tonight after work?" Natalia smiled, "Sure, I'd love too; sounds great." They both got into the car, and Ryan drove them to work.

The journey there was long as there had been an early morning traffic accident. Natalia took this opportunity when it was just them to talk to Ryan about 'this.'

"Ryan," Natalia asked nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure; anything." Ryan replied, his heart starting to race. He felt that this could be bad.

"Erm, wow, where do I start?" Natalia shifted nervously in her seat. "Erm…I don't quite know how to say this…" She took a deep breath and stared at the radio. "What is this?" She gestured to her and Ryan.

Ryan thought carefully for a moment without taking his eyes of the road as the traffic was slowing down to almost a snail's pace. "Do you mean what is this 'thing' between us?"

"Yeaaah." Natalia asked now extremely nervous and a little bit uncomfortable.

The traffic came to a halt again. Ryan turned his head to look at Natalia. "Whatever _you_ want it to be. Natalia, for a long time now, I've erm…" He shifted in his seat and gulped. He then took a deep breath. "I've had feelings for you, and all I want to do is be with you and protect you. I know…" He placed his right hand over the top of her left hand which happened to be resting on her thigh. "I know that relationships have never been an easy thing for you." Natalia nodded, understanding that he was referring to the whole Nick situation. "I know you're scared, and I just want you to know that you don't have to be. I care so much about you Natalia, and yesterday in the warehouse, I thought my whole life was crumbling right before my eyes. When I thought I was going to lose you…" Ryan took a deep breath trying not to let tears fill his eyes and trying not to let his voice crack. He stared out the driver side window. "…I thought I would never get the chance…the chance to tell you that…I love you so much."

Natalia's eyes were watering. She couldn't believe how amazing Ryan was. "Ryan…" she began wiping her eyes. He looked out through the windscreen again, and shifted forward a bit more in the traffic jam. "For a long time, I only ever thought of you as one of my best friends, but recently, I've erm…I've started to see you in a different light. You sweet, caring, protective and I've never met anyone like you before. When I was with Nick, things where…" She looked at him and he nodded understanding that she was trying to say that things between her and Nick where sometimes good, but then at times they were really bad, and when they were bad, they were BAD. "I know you are nothing like him, you're the complete opposite. Yesterday was by far one of the scariest days of my life; even worse than any of the bad days with Nick. I just felt like my entire life was flashing before my eyes. I thought I was never going to see anybody ever again…" She whispered, "Especially you." She then wiped a few stray tears away that were brimming in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you in my life too Ryan." She said remembering back to their conversation the night before. "The one thing that scares me more than anything though is, if we give this whole dating thing a shot and things don't work out and I lose you I.." Ryan cut her off. He had stopped at a red light. He looked her in the eyes.

"Natalia, I promise you now that no matter whatever happens, you will always have me in your life. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Natalia nodded and Ryan continued after a little bit of silence. "So…Do you want to give this whole dating thing a shot?"

Natalia thought carefully for a minute, as she still felt there was a lot of risks involved, because she didn't want to lose Ryan from her life if things went bad even thought he said he'd always be there for her. She then thought about all the good times she'd had with Ryan, and she thought about how happy she had been last night when her and Ryan shared that moment in her kitchen.

After a bit, Natalia replied with a smile, "Yeah, I would because I think I am madly in love with you too."

Ryan smiled, and they both intertwined their fingers. They stayed like this the whole way to the lab. Ryan pulled up in a parking space beside Natalia's car in the underground car park at the crime lab.

They got out and headed over to the elevator. They got in a pressed the button for the crime lab. As they waited for the elevator to start to move, Ryan turned to Natalia. He stood to her left and turned her to face him so he could put his arms around her waist and hold her close to him. This made Natalia's heart race, and she loved how he could do this to her; she felt like a giddy teenager again. "So, how about we go to O'Charleys after work for dinner, and then go and see that movie?" Natalia smiled, and ran her hands through his hair. "I'd like that." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before the elevator came to a halt. They pulled apart and put an acceptable amount of space between then so that no-one would suspect anything. The doors opened, and they both went to the reception desk and signed in. They then went their separate ways to do their last day of work before their vacation.

Later that evening, they went to O'Charleys and had a lovely meal together. They then went to the cinema to watch a movie which Natalia wanted to see which was 'Remember Me.'

They both had a lovely romantic night, and Ryan dropped her back at the lab so she could get her car. He drove behind her the whole way back to their side of town. They came to the crossroads where Ryan drove left and she drove straight on. Ryan flashed his lights at her, and she waved in the rearview mirror.

When she got back to her apartment, she finished packing some things she was taking on the trip with her and she got into bed. Ryan would be at her house at 6 am, as it was about a 4 hour drive to Orlando, and they wanted to be there before midday. Before she closed her eyes to go to sleep, a huge smiled crossed her face. _'The next three weeks are going to be AMAZING!' _she thought.

**A/N: I want to apologize if that chapter sucked but I was running out of ideas of how to get from the day before the vacation into the day they go on vacation. I have it all already planned out in my head of what's going to happen when they're on vacation and I promise you the next chapter will be ten times better than this one! Please R&R and stayed tuned to find out what happens on their vacation! =D**


End file.
